


S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y Night! (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [25]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Confessions, Lent Challenge 2011, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because he didn't win, it didn't necessarily mean he lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y Night! (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Not yet est. relationship, Jou enters singing contest & sucks, Seto finds it adorable, accidentally confesses he likes him.

The club was dark as Joey walked on stage wearing a hot pink satin disco shirt and tight black pants, his hair spiked up in a rocker-do. He grabbed the microphone from the stand, and as the first electro beats began to pound through the bar, the lights came up. He tapped his foot in time to the music, swaying his hips slightly as he danced a few relaxed disco moves. He grinned brilliantly when he heard an enthusiastic cheer from the crowd – they obviously recognized his song choice – and watching the countdown on the small television screen in front of him, he watched for his cue to begin.

Instead of being treated to a tribute to Rod Stewart’s flirty, raspy _Da’ Ya’ Think I’m Sexy?_ they got a very off-key and at times monotone rendition done in Joey’s slightly-nasally and heavily accented tenor. To Joey’s credit, he only lost his place once amid the jeers and cat-calls, and he didn’t even wait for the closing fade-out before he left the stage. Thankfully, the taunting dropped off as soon as he was safely ensconced in the darkness of the bar proper, and as he headed towards the green room to collect his things, he was fairly certain that he wasn’t the night’s big winner of the karaoke competition. He saw no real point in hanging around to wallow in disappointment.

The bar itself was unusually busy, and Joey was nudged and jostled as he headed towards the back. Someone knocked him a little harder than he’d anticipated from behind, and he bumped into the person in front of him with some force. “’Scuse me,” he mumbled apologetically as he glanced up, only to stop when he met a pair of sapphire eyes and a cool smirk. “Shit…”

“Good to see you too, Wheeler,” Kaiba drawled, his smirk widening. “God, that was pretty pathetic even for you. You really do suck.”

“Bite me, Kaiba,” Joey retorted somewhat petulantly. “The top prize was five hundred bucks, so I figured what the hell, y’know?” He paused, his brow furrowing a little and his eyes narrowing as he studied the other.

“Don’t hurt yourself thinking too hard, Wheeler.”

“Fuck off.” The puzzled look remained. “Not for nothing, but this place ain’t exactly known for its culture and ambience. So what’s a rich boy like you doing at a crappy dive bar on the wrong side of town on a Saturday night anyway? Slumming?”

Kaiba snorted in amusement. “Not that I’m not _fascinated_ to watch how the ‘other side’ lives, but I was told that there was something interesting to see here.”

Joey scowled. “Who told you?” he demanded, a definite note of irritation in his voice. “I bet it was that asshole Devlin. He saw me with the application and wouldn’t drop it when I told him it was none of his fucking business.”

The brunet rolled his eyes. “I do hear things, Wheeler. This is _my_ town, remember? If anything worth knowing about happens, I know about it. A moron like Devlin is hardly a credible source of information.”

“Yeah, well –“ Joey cut himself off and fell silent. He knew he couldn’t really rebut what the other had said. To say Kaiba was connected would be like saying that water was wet; sometimes it was scary just what the brunet knew and how fast he heard about it. He huffed loudly in exasperation. “So what, you came, you saw me, you made fun of me. Now you’re going to go home and write in your blog about how much you hated it?” He added sullenly under his breath, “Bet this shows up on fucking YouTube.”

Kaiba gave Joey an insistent poke in the chest with the tip of his index finger, and he smirked again when the blond glowered up at him. “Get real. Do I _seriously_ look like someone who gives a shit about social networking? And I never said I hated your performance. It was just your singing that sucked. The rest of it was strangely…cute.” He didn’t quite meet Joey’s eyes as he said it.

Joey’s eyes went momentarily wide, and then he scowled. “What the hell, Kaiba?” he demanded indignantly. “Was that supposed to be some sort of fucking compliment, because if it was – wait, _cute_?” He looked at the other like he had three heads.

The brunet shrugged. “Well, it was a far cry from ‘sexy’, but you had your moments.” He shifted his gaze back to meet Joey’s. “The costume makes you look like Stewart in his younger days. And you knew how to work the crowd. Even the dancing part was alright. It was only when you opened your mouth that things went to hell.”

“Yeah, well thanks for your review, Simon Cowell, but I’m going home.”

“Got a singing lesson?” Kaiba asked, and he snickered when Joey flipped him off. “Look Wheeler, if you want to go home, that’s your choice. But I’d rather you go with me to dinner.”

Joey was actually stunned silent for a moment. “You - _why_?”

“Don’t be dense, Wheeler. I thought it’d be obvious even for you.”

The blond grinned. “Kaiba, are you _flirting_ with me?”

“Shut up,” he grumbled back, and then he snorted in good humour. “Go change, Wheeler. I told you your act was cute, but if you think you’re coming out with me dressed like that, I will have you killed.”

“Fuck you, Kaiba,” Joey replied, his grin widening as he headed off to change. “You’re such a dick.”

“Just get going, Wheeler, before I change my mind.”

“Yeah right. You think I’m sexy and you know it.”

“Idiot.” Seto grinned privately to himself. The truth was that maybe he did. Just a little.


End file.
